The half dead fairy
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What would happen if Bloom, now called Fiore, was found and raised by the Fentons in Amity Park and went into the portal instead of her twin Danny and whats this about soul mates? Read to see and please review. FEMSLASH HAREM! Good not as stupid Lancer! Might be some bashings! Fighter!Bloom and Not so bad Ghosts! That's what
1. Going into the portal and meeting ghosts

**Winx Club Danny Phantom Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and how would things turn out if it had been Maddie Fenton to save Bloom in the burning building in Amity Park instead of Mike in Gardenia? Bloom also is the one who goes into the portal with her brother and his friends watching and what's this about soul mates? FEMSLASH! Slight Bashing of a few characters Half dead AU Bloom!**

"Why do I feel as if this will come back to bite me in the ass?" Fourteen year old Fiore Sang Fenton commented idly to her twin brother Danny and his friends Sam and Tucker as she stared into the mechanical unoperational ghost portal her parents had built with her only friend Valerie nodding her agreement. Fiore had long blood red hair and cyan blue eyes and was easily almost six feet tall with lightly tanned skin that was mostly hidden by what she was currently wearing, a red and black jumpsuit with blue and green flames on it.

"Cause you're paranoid. C'mon Fiore. Don't you want to find out what might be on the other side of a ghost portal?" Samantha 'Sam' Manson asked trying to get her best friends sister to enter the portal due to her own curiosity.

"I don't really care but since you three are too chicken and won't leave me alone I guess I don't have a choice." Fiore said earning guilty smiles from Sam and Tucker while Danny looked worried for his sister, while Valerie looked worried for her only true friend. Fiore may look more like their older sister Jazz but she was far closer to Danny and her adoptive mother than she was to her sister. That was the main reason why Danny was worried for his sister; she was adopted when she was found in a burning building by Maddie Fenton and had almost been kidnapped several times due to her fire powers. Although her being adopted was a moot point since Maddie had used an old family tradition so that it Fiore was literally her and Jack Fenton's daughter in blood.

"Let's get this over with so I can go back to training." Fiore said sighing as she fingered the katana she had strapped horizontally across her back, she had gotten special permission and a permit to carry it wherever she went since she would get even more sarcastic than usual if separated from it for too long. She had asked her mom, Maddie, if she could have a sword and learn how to fight when she was three and has been training in all forms of martial arts, sword styles, archery, and just about any other kind of training you could name since then and she wasn't about to stop now, even though she was easily as strong if not slightly stronger than her mom who had a ninth degree black belt in hand to hand combat, and was teaching her friend and brother everything she knew.

"Go for it." Sam said jabbing her thumb at the portal which caused Fiore to instantly start walking into the dark area, idly placing a hand on the wall so as to not run into anything. Fiore made it halfway into the portal when her parents returned from getting fudge and moping.

"What do you think you're doing!? Get out of there before you get hurt!" Maddie yelled as she caught sight of her daughter in the portal.

"Sure thing mom." Fiore yelled back as she turned around and began walking back towards the exit.

"Oh shit." Fiore muttered as she felt her hand press down on a button before she heard a whirring noise behind her. Fiore took one glance at the green sparks behind her before she began to run towards the exit, getting a few feet from it before she was blasted by the swirling green light. Fiore let out a particularly loud and nasty curse as she began being electrocuted by the large amounts of energy and ectoplasm, vaguely hearing her family and her brothers friends scream her name and the sounds of her brothers friends and dad holding her mom, her friend, and her brother back. Despite the large amount of pain coursing through her body she refused to scream or show any sign of pain, she was far too stubborn for that not to mention she had been injured and beaten worse than this by her kidnappers on more than one occasion.

"You're being electrocuted and possibly killed and yet you're not screaming or even flinching in pain. Why?" A ghostly woman with red hair asked curiously as she and several other female ghosts gathered around Fiore.

"Because I've felt worse pain than this before when some people kidnapped me for my powers. This is merely a few jolts of electricity; I've been beaten with plasma whips before so do the math." Fiore said not really caring that she was talking to several ghostly women who looked shocked and horrified at this revelation.

"Besides if I die then I can just become a ghost and overshadow my body so that no one is any wiser. My family and my only friend still need me right now so I can't just go and die and stay dead on them now can I?" Fiore asked smirking slightly at the female ghosts who looked vaguely surprised at that before their looks turned into those of understanding.

"I see. If you wish it then I can make it so that you don't have any ill effects due to this and no one would remember what happened. I'm forced to grant every wish I hear and I usually twist the words to make it more interesting but I promise that I shall not twist your words but only for one free wish." A genie like woman said as she looked at Fiore in understanding and sympathy.

"I wish you could choose the wishes you grant." Fiore said after a full moment of silence and causing the ghosts to look at her in shock, she could have wished for anything at all and yet she used that wish on someone else.

"So you wish it so it shall be." The ghost we all know as Desiree said automatically in her shock as pink smoke wrapped around her, completing the wish as Fiore was finally finished being electrocuted.

"Thank you. Let's get you back to your family and friends." Desiree said trying to hide her tears of happiness at finally being able to make her own choices in her life…or is it after life either way.

"Thanks. They're probably worried by now." Fiore said as the ghosts guided her towards the exit of the swirling green portal.

"I'd hope so." The red haired ghost muttered under her breath as she guided the teen into a basement where several people were gathered, a dark skinned boy, a large man wearing orange, and a black haired Goth girl holding back a woman in a blue jumpsuit, a teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes, and a dark skinned girl.

"The portal's working." Fiore said raising an eyebrow at the humans in the room when they merely gaped at her. The thing is, Fiore didn't notice the changes to her body just yet. Her normally red hair was silver, her blue eyes were green, the colors of her jumpsuit were reversed so that the blue and green were the main colors while the red and black made up the flames, her sword was now in a white and red sheath with an obsidian guard instead of being in a black and blue sheath with a silver guard, and that her former size 'DD' bust were now a size 'J' if that was even possible.


	2. Coming out the Portal and Sword Spirits

**Winx Club Danny Phantom Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see previous chapter)**

"Fiore?" Danny asked his sister in shock while the ghosts merely looked at the silver haired girl.

"You were just half-killed by one of your ghost hunting parents inventions and you only tell them 'it's working'?" Kitty asked looking at the silver haired girl as if she were insane.

"Of course. I'm not completely dead so no harm no foul." Fiore said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, smirking at the disbelieving faces on the ghosts and humans faces at this.

"You are one strange halfa." Ember said with a disbelieving shake of her head.

"Halfa?" Valarie asked curious about the unknown term as she realized that her friend was still half alive at the least.

"Half human, half ghost." Ember specified causing the adult Fentons to look shocked.

"We half killed one of our children." Maddie whispered with wide horror filled eyes that were full of tears.

"Like I said mom, I'm not completely dead so no harm no foul." Fiore said with another shrug of her shoulders as she 'went human' as it were. It seemed that her human appearance was slightly changed by the accident as well since her hair had silver streaks in it, her left eye was a vivid poisonous green, and her bust size was a size 'H' now.

"Dang Danny! Your sister is hotter than ever now." Tucker said with a whistle as he looked Fiore up and down appreciatively, earning a solid punch to the shoulder and glare from Danny.

"Eyes off of my sister Tucker!" Danny exclaimed protectively, much to the ghost girls' amusement.

"Keep your eyes away from Fiore!" Valerie snarled protectively as well as she glared darkly at the techno-geek, only Sam holding her back kept Valerie from beating the hell out of the techno-geek.

"Calm down Danny, Val. He's not my type so don't worry about it." Fiore said reassuringly to her friend and brother who calmed down at this.

"I can be any type you want Fiore." Tucker said with a perverted grin on his face that caused Valarie to growl at him protectively, not liking that the techno geek was hitting on the girl she had had a major crush on since fifth grade.

"Not unless you can suddenly change your gender you're not." Fiore retorted without missing a beat and causing everyones jaws to hit the ground.

"You mean that you're into girls?" Ember asked looking Fiore up and down appreciatively at the new information.

"Yep." Fiore answered easily and without really caring about anyone's reactions. Valerie grinned widely and happily at this since now she actually had a chance at going on a date with Fiore!

"Huh. So your name is Erza huh? Nice name." Fiore said suddenly talking to seemingly nothing as she looked at her sword when she drew it out from its sheath. Instead of the simple but sharp blade it had been it was now a blood red blade with a black spike near the handle of it. All in all it was very beautiful, it was very powerful looking, and it was very intimidating. **(A/N**** Cyber cookies to whoever gets the reference.)**

"Who're you talking to?" Desiree asked after looking around and spotting no one that had not already been there.

"Oh. You can't hear her. This is Erza Scarlett." Fiore said smirking as she pointed to her sword with her free hand and causing everyone to look at her strangely before she tilted her head slightly and 'ah'd.

"Apparently when I was half killed half of my soul went into my sword and created its own conscious. She has her own powers and her own name, which is Erza Scarlett." Fiore explained to everyone who merely exchanged glances, obviously wondering if Fiore had lost her mind.

"Looks like they don't believe me Erza. Mind showing yourself so they can see you?" Fiore asked looking at her sword and glancing to her immediate left for a second curiously and smirking when everyone gasped. Where air had been a minute ago stood a young woman of about nineteen or twenty with long scarlet red hair, brown eyes, and tan skin wearing a small breast plate that covered only her breasts and her shoulders as well as a blue skirt and a pair of knee high black boots, she was holding a sword in front of her so that the tip was in the floor and the handle was in her hands while she smirked at them with her dark pink lips.

"The name's Erza Scarlet. I'm the soul in the sword in Fiores hands. Used to be a real human like you all a good millennia or two ago but I died and my soul got sealed in a hibernating stasis in side of the ore used to make Fiores sword. Here being half-killed and half of her soul flying into the sword woke me up. Nice to meet all of you." Erza said smirking at them just like Fiore was doing as she introduced herself, making everyone whether they were ghost or not stare at her with her jaw on the ground.

"My soul half merged with her soul in order to wake her up and restore her to full strength so that she could come out to the physical world instead of staying in my inner world all the time. I think we can plan to see her around a lot. It's probably really boring being stuck in one place for so long so she'll probably want to get out and explore some times." Fiore added onto the explanation while her parents nodded dumbly, understanding that whenever she was out in the physical world for the night that she'd have to stay with them.

"Don't worry. I can stay near Fiore and watch after her, me and her are linked anyways so I'll always know what she's thinking and where she's at and stuff like that. I can sleep with her too. I've seen her memories. Her bed is big enough for the two of us to be comfortable and not be one on top of the other. I think your name is kinda ironic Fiore." Erza explained to the others before glancing at Fiore as she said this last bit, everyones faces going red at the thoughts of what the two could be doing while sharing the bed.

"Oh?" Fiore asked raising an eyebrow at her sword spirit who merely nodded her head before explaining at a raised eyebrow and silent inquiry from the half ghost girl.

"Fiore not only could mean Fire, which I can show you how to control using some of my old powers, but it's also the name of the country I used to live in back when I was a living human instead of a spirit." Erza explained causing Fiore to 'Ah' in understanding again before nodding her head at the thought of learning some of Erzas old powers.

"We can start training tomorrow. Right now I need to get something to eat and then some sleep. Getting electrocuted and half killed seems to make me hungry and tired." Fiore said when her stomach growled as if to prove her point causing Erza to nod her agreement solemnly.

"I don't blame you. Getting killed or half killed is always hungry and tiring work. Got any Strawberry Cheese Cake?" Erza asked when her own stomach rumbled, it seemed that even sword spirits needed food or at least got hungry. Fiore grinned while Danny and Valerie groaned, not another Strawberry Cheese Cakeaholic.

"I think me and you are going to get along just fine Erza. Let's go get some Strawberry Cheese Cake and compare stories of training and fights yeah?" Fiore asked grinning wider than anyone thought possible as she wrapped and arm around Erzas shoulders, the scarlet haired woman being given jealous glares by all the females in the room but Maddie and Fiore for the gesture.

"Oh yes. Me and you will get along just fine gaki." Erza said grinning as widely as Fiore was as the two walked up the stairs, both sheathing their swords as they did so while ignoring all the others in the basement/laboratory as they headed for the fridge which Fiore always made sure had some Strawberry Cheese Cake in it.


	3. waking up again, classes, and spars

**Winx Club Danny Phantom Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see previous chapter)**

It was two days later when Fiore walked down the stairs only to see her classmates and teachers standing in her living room while Erza followed behind Fiore loyally and protectively.

"Yo! What's the occasion?" Fiore called from leaning over the railing of the second floor and causing everyone to look up at her, most developing blushes since she and Erza were only wearing medical bandages around their chests with orange, or red in Fiores case, slacks on which showed a generous amount of cleavage.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting you two to get up before noon today, you slept all throughout yesterday Fiore. Your teacher heard Jasmine mutter about how she couldn't believe the portal was up and actually working and he decided to arrange a class field trip to see the portal. How are you two this morning?" Maddie asked looking up and smiling at her daughter and her daughters sword spirit.

"I still have random old wounds opening and closing at random times as well as am a bit sore but otherwise I'm good." Fiore said as she back flipped off of the second stairway landing and landed in a crouch behind the couch with Erza not even a second behind her.

"Hello. I'm Erza Scarlett. Fiore-chan helped free me from being trapped within something in the ghost zone when she activated the portal. Pleasure to meet you." Erza said with a slight bow of her head while she and Fiore stood up straight and headed for the kitchen.

"Talk to me after I get some cake if you want. Before then and I hope you don't mind being injured." Fiore called over her shoulder causing her classmates to pale, it was well known that if someone did anything to aggravate Fiore before she got some cake in the morning they normally ended up in the hospital. Fiore and Erza grabbed a slice of cake each and followed the class down into the basement where the portal was boredly.

"Amazing. How did you get it to turn on again?" Lancer asked observing the swirling green mass inside the portal in the wall.

"Dad forgot that he installed the 'On' button on the inside of the portal and it didn't work until I wondered in there and pressed the button by accident." Fiore said pointing a fork at her dad who looked sheepish at remembering that it was mainly his fault his youngest daughter had half died.

"But the amount of electricity required for it would have killed you!" Lancer said with wide shocked eyes while the class was murmuring to themselves about it except for those who already knew.

"No you think? Why did you think I slept for a full twenty four hours almost before waking up to see that some of my old injuries kept reopening at random times? It freakin hurt!" Fiore said rolling her eyes as she barely restrained from face-palming and cursing in front of her teacher and parents. Erza, however, had no such restraints.

"Seriously? Of course it almost killed her dumbass! That's an ass load of concentrated lightning going through her body! The fuck kind of world are you living in old man?" Erza asked looking at Lancer as if he were an idiot, which he definitely acted like some days as she acted like Natsu briefly. Fiore and everyone else stared at Erza for a moment before Fiore threw her head back in laughter and clapped a hand onto Erzas shoulder.

"I like you! You're awesome Erza-chan!" Fiore said knowing that Erza was more used to honorifics than not and that the scarlet haired mage would feel more comfortable if someone was using honorifics with her name.

"Well thank you from the compliment Fiore-chan. I was merely acting like one of my old friends used to." Erza said smiling slightly although it was sad as she thought about Natsu and how he was most likely dead by now.

"Hehe. I would have loved to meet him I'm sure." Fiore said feeling the flash of sadness going through Erza due to their mental link, which was created when her soul merged with Erzas.

"He would have challenged you to a fight, gotten his butt kicked, and then sulked for a while before trying again." Erza said smirking slightly while remembering how Natsu used to do that whenever she agreed to his challenge of a fight and would kick his butt easily.

"Sounds like my kind of guy then." Fiore said grinning at her friend who merely rolled her eyes in amusement before they turned their attention back to the class that was merely looking back and forth between the two of them curiously.

"You guys have fun. Me and Fiore are gonna go train." Erza said leading Fiore away from the basement and instead out into the backyard where the two girls could spar and train with their weapons in somewhat peace. Well, that was her plan but Erza hadn't counted on the fact that everyone would be curious on what they would be doing and follow them.

"Okay. Let's see how good we are and go from there. Friendly spar no lethal or potentially lethal blows and first blood wins?" Erza asked wondering how rusty she had gotten while asleep for so long while Fiore was wondering how badly her techniques would hurt her sore muscles and bones.

"Deal. On the count of three then?" Fiore asked holding her hand out and drawing her sword from out of seeming nowhere and holding it point down and away from her in her right hand.

"Deal. One…" Erza trailed off as she used Re-Equip to bring forth one of her katanas.

"Three!" Fiore shouted as the two young women flew at one another and began to exchange blows while the onlookers were gapping or taking pictures of the two fighting girls.

"Dude, this is a cat fight." Tucker whispered to one of his fellow tech-geeks who nodded back as he recorded everything on his PDA. Erza and Fiore locked blades stood there in a stand still for a full minute before Erza smirked as she Re-Equipped to a dual sword this time, much to the others shock while Fiore merely moved her sword so that it blocked both blades. The two stood staring at each other in a stalemate again until Fiore smirked and removed one of her hands from the swords hilt.

"Sonuva-"Was all Erza had time to say as Fiores fist smashed into her nose, giving her a rather large nosebleed.

"You never said I had to draw blood with my sword so I win." Fiore said smirking with her fist still outstretched while Erza jumped a little ways away and Re-Equipped back to her single katana and held her bloody nose with her left hand.

"Damnitt. Can't believe I overlooked that." Erza said scowling at her defeat before sighing and Re-Equipping her sword back into its pocket space while Fiore sheathed her blade.

"I'm good at finding loopholes and besides. When I fight I fight to win. Good match though." Fiore said grinning and holding her left hand out for a handshake since Erzas right hand was a bit preoccupied with her bloody nose. Hardly no one noticed that Erzas blood was a little darker than it should have been as they watched the two girls shake hands before Danny and Valarie started cheering for Fiores win.


	4. going back to school and busting heads

**Winx Club Danny Phantom Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see previous chapters.)**

"Today is my first day of going to school after the accident." Fiore said sighing slightly as she got dressed in her usual outfit and didn't mind that Erza was in the same room as her watching her dress.

"You nervous?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow at Fiore and earning a wry snort of amusement.

"More like eager to see how many heads I'm gonna have to bust." Fiore said with a wry grin while Erza snorted in amusement. Fiore had been beautiful before the accident but she was drop dead gorgeous now and she would definitely have to bust some heads to keep the boys, and maybe some girls, back and that was if Erza didn't do it for her.

"You're going to bust? That's if I don't do it first you mean." Erza said grinning at the half dead girl who merely smirked, Erza had gotten protective of the younger girl and given that she retained all of her former powers and weapons…ouch. Fiore almost felt sorry for whatever dumbass pissed off Erza, the keyword there being 'almost'.

"Well we'll just have to see who ends up busting the most heads then won't we?" Fiore asked smirking at her friend and sparring partner who smirked right back at her.

"That's if Valerie doesn't beat us to it you mean?" Erza asked causing Fiore to roll her eyes slightly in fond amusement. Her friend was far too overprotective of her for her own good sometimes.

"Or Danny?" Fiore added in amusement as she finished buttoning up a new shirt her parents had to buy for her after the accident. Her twin had gotten even more overprotective of her than before and Fiore had thought that it was impossible.

"Heh. That's not even counting your overprotective mom." Erza said causing Fiore to snort in amusement and agreement.

"Oh man is everyone screwed." Fiore said smirking devilishly at the thought of her parents and overprotective friends and family kicking everyones butts.


	5. first day and lunch lady part 1

**Winx Club Danny Phantom Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see previous chapters.)**

"Not even second block yet and these idiots are already chasing after me!" Fiore exclaimed throwing her hands up in disbelief while more than a few boys went down with nose bleeds. Fiore didn't seem to realize that throwing her hands up like that caused her bust to bounce as well, which through her off balance.

"Sonuva! Not again." Fiore exclaimed nearly cursing in front of a teacher due to not being able to keep her balance. This was the fifth time today she lost her balance thanks to her new chest weights throwing her off.

"Easy there Fiore." Erza said snickering as she kept Fiore from falling on her face due to lack of balance. Erza couldn't help it, watching Fiore stumble or fall cause of a coordination failure was hilarious! Especially since it wasn't happening to her.

"It isn't funny Erza." Fiore said pouting slightly at Erza who just snickered harder.

"Not from your point of view, it isn't. From my point of view however, it's freakin' hilarious." Erza said grinning at Fiore who pouted even harder at this, making a few of the girls go down with nose-bleeds as well.

"Wonder what happened to them." Fiore idly commented, rather oblivious to why they had nose-bleeds all of a sudden. Erza merely snickered harder; it was like watching Lisanna and Natsu all over again! Only it was a completely clueless girl this time surrounded by adoring males and females, good thing Mrs. Fenton had given her a camera to record the hilarity that was about to ensue.

"Sam...what the hell are you planning to do to the menu?" Fiore asked rather calmly when she heard a brief argument between Sam and Tucker with Danny stuck in the middle like always.

"This is garbage." Erza and Fiore deadpanned in unision as they stared at the grass on a bun on their lunch trays.

"It's ultra-recyclable health food." Sam said in protest to this.

"It's garbage!" The four others at the table shouted at her in annoyance.

"I don't give a rats ass if you wanna be a health freak and eat grass on toast but you shouldn't force everyone else to do so too." Fiore said scowling at Sam who looked defiant at this.

"The hell is this supposed to do? Feed a rabbit? I don't know about anyone else but me and Fiore are fighters, we need meet, vegetables, and fruit to maintain a healthy diet. This is going to do nothing more than make someone sick or pass out cause it has no nutrients in it!" Erza said scowling at Sam as well, Sam looking a little less defiant at this since it was a little true.

"Fenton! How the hell am I supposed to eat this?" The star Quarter Back Dash Baxster demanded slamming his tray down in front of Danny who glared up at him.

"With your hands?" Danny asked more than said sarcastically and causing Dash to scowl even more so.

"Back the hell off Baxster. The only one who actually likes or wants to eat this crap is Sam. You wanna blame anyone blame her." Fiore said glaring slightly at Dash who cowered under her glare before he turned towards Sam who backed up a little.

"Shit. Erza, Danny we got company of the ghostly type. Make a distraction." Fiore said when she turned away and noticed a ghostly lunch lady floating back in the kitchen. Erza grinned slightly, remembering well and good just how a Fairy Tail distraction was made. Danny grinned too as he picked up his lunch, wanting to do this for a while now.

"Garbage fight!" Danny yelled throwing his lunch into Dash's face whereas Erza threw Tuckers entire tray at Kwan. Not two seconds passed before everyone but Sam and Fiore were throwing food at each other. Sam had protested that it wasn't Garbage before hiding under the table, whereas Fiore had used the distraction in order to turn invisible and take off towards the ghost woman. Erza noticed Fiore heading off for a fight and joined her quickly, although she was in the sword instead of in a body.

"Hey Lunch Lady! I gotta talk to you about the menu!" Fiore couldn't help but call to the Lunch Lady Ghost as she tackled the woman through the floor and down into the basement, that way none of the bystanders could get hurt in what was likely to be a big fight.


End file.
